Inevitable
by DinosaurCupcakes
Summary: It was inevitable that she was going to die the day she took the green pacifier


_Disclaimer - disclaimed_

_Summary : It was inevitable that she was going to die the day she took the green pacifier_  
_Characters : Haru Mirua x Bel_  
_Warning : Character death. _  
_Notes : First KHR fic, finished the anime, and reading the manga. Enjoy xx - Dino_

* * *

_Promises are made to be broken_

_._

_._

_._

It didn't take a genius to know that she was dying. He tried to prevent it as much as he could, used every once of strength he could. It started when she'd went and injured herself in battle, the dumb girl. Haru Mirua, Verde's successor and favorite subordinate, was the holder of the now unusable Lightning Pacifier. It was inevitable that she was going to die the day she took the green pacifier. Belphegor just wanted to stop that from happening so soon. He protected her during the battles, watched her like a hawk, and never left her side. He promised that he'd never let anything hurt her.

She smiled at him charmingly, and nodded her head softly. He was confident in his abilities and that was enough to convince him that she'd be okay. she was strong on her own, making it this far with mininal damage and carrying a pacifier, it should be fairly easy to keep her safe. At first, he and Lussaria were the only ones who thought she'd survive this war. Squalo looked at her in pity and Xanxus gave her extra attention. Levi dismissed her as dead and envied the attention she received from the boss. Mammon was too busy worrying about his own safety to care about hers. Really, Bel and Lussaria were the only ones protecting her, and it was okay.

It saddened him to think that she never believed him in the first place. She knew her fate was sealed before she came to the castle.

_He couldn't keep his promise._

_._

_._

_dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_._

_._

He sighed and leaned over her body. Her vitals were failing, her heart getting weaker every second. The rosy color in her cheeks was fading quickly, but her lips still held that soft pink color. Still, she kept her eyes open, looking at him with the same warm glow she's always had. A slight smile played on her face, which made his heart beat faster than it ever has. He couldn't believe that she was smiling. Her wounds were severe and her blood was still leaking from places where it shouldn't. Though they knew she wasn't going to make it through the night, she was fighting. He rested his hand on hers, making her smile even wider, showing her dimples. Her hair was messily on the pillow, making the white sheet look brown.

Oh God, he couldn't lose her. Seeing her smile was the reason he got up every morning. She was his sunshine, the light in his life. Before everything was black and white, but now his world was full of color because of her. This girl was everything to him, his entire world. When she looked his way, his heart skipped a beat, and when she smiled at him, smiled for him, he melted inside. She consumed every thought of his, and he'd never let her go. He never admitted it to anyone else, but he was madly in love with her.

Before he noticed, she latched on to him in a vice like bear hug. Tears streaming down her face hit his shoulder. She was freezing to the touch, but he welcomed her. She smiled into him and breathed heavily. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she chanted over and over. Her voice was weak and rough, but it was a symphony in his ears. He held back his own sob and simply smiled into her, holding her. She was starting to rack with sobs, and he held her tighter, knowing this could be their last moments.

"I'm so sorry Bel," she said softly, shaking. "I'm so fucking sorry." He grit his teeth and forced himself to let her go. He moved the hair out of his eyes, revealing them to be gold, and gave a small smile.

"Don't be." The rosy cheeks was hardly visible and he sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lay back down," he said, pushing her softly.

_Don't make this harder on yourself, love._

_._

_._

_baby when they knock you down and out it's where you outta stay_

_._

_._

The two watched each other, not needing words to express their thoughts. Silence was heavy, but comforting. He could tell that she was giving up, the monitor not needed. She'd been bruised, hit and electrocuted, but that wasn't anything to the cut that wouldn't stop bleeding on her stomach and wrist. Her vitals falling she gave him a small, delicate smile. Tears fell from her eyes because God she'd miss him, and she couldn't stop herself. She just couldn't keep fighting anymore. It - This - hurt far too much for her to bear. She never expected to leave this castle alive, but she didn't expect to love the arrogant prince either.

When she accepted the Pacifier, she knew the Millefiore would do anything to get it. It was simple and unavoidable. Killing her should haveve been easy and painless and happened a long time ago, when she was ready. Eleven months ago, she wouldn't have fought this hard to live. Hell, eleven months ago, she wouldn't have fought to live at all. She'd practically give them the pacifier if they promised to kill her. Eleven months ago, she was practically killing herself.

But eleven months ago, she didn't know Bel.

Now, she wasn't ready to die. She didn't want to die. Dying hurt too much, she wanted to stop it. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but Mirua Haru wants to live. She wants to keep living with Bel and Lussaria and Xanxus and Squalo and Flan. She wanted to marry her prince and live happily ever after in their castle, surrounded by their friends.

But she couldn't keep fighting like this. More tears fell from her eyes and her lips moved to form words, but she just couldn't find the will to speak. She was dying and that hurt too much.

_She's so sorry Bel._

_._

_._

_the hardest part of this is leaving you_

_._

_._

She bit her lip back and sighed softly, coughing up more blood than she should. Sleepy eyes looked at Bel and he gave her a reassuring smile. The monitor slowed down dramatically, and she clutched her chest, but he held her hand and smiled at the girl. She nodded softly, understanding what he meant and tried to hold back more tears from slipping down her face.

With the last of her strength she smiled at him and mouthed the word, "Goodbye." Bel smiled back and kissed her hand, telling her goodbye as well. Sleepy eyes fluttered softly, never to be opened again. He couldn't help but admire her, she looked so...peaceful. Almost as if she was sleeping and would wake up at the drop of a pin.

The monitor spoke the truth. The flat line roared loudly and it echoed through the entire castle. She's dead.

He gave her a last look before crawling next to her cold frame, joining her in a never-ending sleep.

_He loves you too, Haru. _


End file.
